


Playing With Fire

by ClothesBeam



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Cloaca, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Even Leo gets sick of being the decision maker sometimes. But there’s also nothing Raph likes more than pissing him off so much he'll take over halfway through.





	Playing With Fire

There was only one thing that would make Raph willingly put off working on his bike. Leo slinking up behind him and running one hand up his plastron, the other reaching out to turn the stereo up a little louder, was just one variation of it.

Raph removed his grease stained hands from the innards of his bike and reached out for the rag he kept nearby so he could wipe them off. Leo ducked between his arms, his fingertips gripping the edges of his shell as he stood on his toes to kiss him on the mouth. Raph did his best to hold him with his forearms as he returned the gesture.

Leo’s hand moved to trace his sides as he kissed along Raph’s jaw and down his neck. Leo knew exactly where to lick and suck to get him going, and was making good use of that knowledge now. Raph groaned and closed his dirty hands to resist the temptation of grabbing him with them.

“Let me get cleaned up,” he murmured.

Leo didn’t seem to be particularly bothered about his predicament. “You won’t need those, but I need you now,” he murmured as he lowered himself to his knees, leaving a trail of kisses down the centre line of his plastron as he went.

His hand reached under his shell to stroke Raph’s tail, which came out of hiding and wrapped around his fingers almost immediately in response. Raph’s knees suddenly felt weak, so he carefully leaned some of his weight back on the seat of his bike. Leo pushed his legs apart a bit further, stroking up and down his inner thigh as he did so, then ran his tongue over the opening of Raph’s cloaca. He gave the end of his tail a suck, which sent a thrill through Raph, before returning to moving his tongue against his entrance.

Raph was still feeling a little blindsided by how quickly things had escalated, but his body was clearly raring to go. His cock escaped the confines of his cloaca, sliding against Leo’s face as he continued working that area of his tail with his tongue. Leo shuffled back a bit so he could take the tip of his cock into his mouth, and looked up at him as he did so.

Despite the almost pushy seduction, Raph saw submission in his eyes. Part of him wanted Leo to cut the crap and force him to the ground and fuck him. But, Leo had come to him first, so it only seemed fair to give him what he wanted. That could always change later on.

Raph slid forward a small way so Leo would take more of him into his mouth. He was amenable to his silent suggestion, taking him in halfway while his hand worked the base of his cock. Leo pulled back, sucking along his length before enveloping him once more. He continued to move back and forth, shooting him a sultry look every now and then.

Raph shifted his sitting position slightly, trying to find a more comfortable way to lean. Leo took him even deeper and Raph moaned again. “Fuck, Leo…”

He looked down only to see that in the meantime Leo had everted as well. He wanted to touch him in return, but didn’t want to get grease everywhere, and couldn’t exactly reach anyway. Instead he ran his toe up the underside of his cock the next time Leo pulled back.

“Raph,” he murmured. “Now?”

Raph had to clear his throat so he could speak properly. “Tied up?” he grunted out.

Leo bit his bottom lip and nodded. He always liked being restrained. Raph guessed it was because it was easy for him to switch his brain off when he could no longer move his body.

The workbench legs were drilled to the floor, so it was sturdy enough to use as an anchoring point. Raph tried wiping his hands on the dirty rag again, but still wasn’t able to get rid of the mess entirely. He gave up since he’d only be touching the rope to tie his leader up.

Leo leaned back and raised his hands above his head, already in position. He was enough of an escape artist to get out of even the best knots and tying methods Raph could come up with, but that only made it more exciting for him. He _wanted_ Leo to be able to turn the tables, and he didn’t know how much longer he could wait for that to happen.

“You’d better prep yourself first,” Raph said, glancing down at his own hands meaningfully.

“I don’t need it,” Leo replied huskily. “I was ready for you before I even stepped into the room.”

“I said, prep yourself,” Raph said more firmly. “I know you’re a slut, but I’m still bigger than you.”

Leo pursed his lips and frowned at him. While he sought to be dominated, he didn’t like being insulted or humiliated. But Raph had always been addicted to pushing his buttons, and looked forward to the consequences of doing it now.

Deciding to let it go for now, Leo removed the tube of lube he’d stuck in his belt before coming into the garage and put a generous amount on his first finger. He inserted it into his cloaca, alongside the hidden part of his penis. He made a quiet noise of pleasure as he touched himself.

Leo squeezed his second finger inside, as though trying to prove he really was ready to go already. “Good enough?” he asked, separating his fingers to stretch the entrance to his cloaca even further.

“Yeah,” Raph admitted, coiling the rope in his hand. Leo quickly raised his wrists again. He tied his crossed wrists together before using the rest of the length of rope to secure him to the leg of the work bench. It was a pattern Leo had gotten out of before.

Raph shifted Leo’s hips to make lying on his shell more comfortable and stable, while touching as little of him with his hands as he could. Leo spread his legs wide and positioned his feet to stabilise himself further. Raph pinched the end of his tail to anchor an entry point for himself as he pushed forward.

Leo cried out, but not loud enough to be heard over the music by anyone who might be downstairs. He wrapped his legs around Raph’s hips and tried to pull him in closer. Raph sank into him further now. Leo turned his face into his arm as he chewed on his bottom lip again.

Raph began to rock back and forth as he leaned down to kiss Leo’s cheek, which made him turn his face back toward him so he could kiss his mouth. He sucked on his bottom lip, drawing a pleasured gasp from Leo. He ineffectually, due to his position, thrusted his hips back up against him.

Raph thrust in fully, making a soft sound of pleasure escape Leo’s mouth. He had to remind himself he couldn’t just grab Leo when his hands were still filthy, not if he wanted him to penetrate him later, but he heard the sound again when he ran the back of his hand up his long shaft.

Leo’s eyes were slightly unfocused when he looked up at him this time, indicating he was finally getting what he’d really wanted. That was fine with Raph. He’d soon be getting what he wanted too.

Raph braced his forearms against the ground and began a series of long and deep thrusts. He felt Leo’s legs tighten around him, and he growled into Leo’s neck.

“Oh Raph,” he whispered before moaning loudly.

Raph nipped at his lower lip, jaw and throat as he continued to move. Leo clenched around him every time Raph’s cock slid exactly where he needed it, the feeling so damn addictive that Raph almost forgot about his ulterior motive. He suspected that was at least partly Leo’s intention.

“You feel so good, Leo,” Raph murmured into his neck before pulling back to look him in the eye. He thrust in deep and stayed there for a moment.

“Don’t stop,” Leo murmured breathlessly. From the way his cock was twitching and leaking, it was evident he was getting close to his release.

“Ask nicely,” Raph replied roughly. He wanted to pinch the back of Leo’s thigh to admonish him, but held back again.

“Please,” he whispered obediently, “ _please_ …”

Raph drew back and thrust in deep again. Leo whimpered and clenched his hands into fists. Raph smiled to himself.

_Time for the tables to turn._

“Imagine if The Shredder saw you like this,” Raph grunted against the side of his head as he thrust again.

Leo’s eyes snapped back into focus and his legs stiffened. Raph knew it wasn’t out of lust this time. “How many times do I have to tell you?” he snapped, his mood completely ruined.

Raph knew he would pay for the shit eating grin in a moment, but gave it to him anyway. “What? Dominate, don’t humiliate?”

Leo growled and he knew he was in for it. He was also definitely up for it. He wondered if this was how Mikey felt every time he pushed him to the point of exploding.

“Hell, imagine what any of our enemies would say,” he continued to taunt. “The fearless leader craves being tied up and fucked by his subordinate.”

Raph knew a blow was coming, but he didn’t really become cognizant of the kick to his gut until he was already sprawled on the ground, winded and in pain. The bonds now useless, Leo slipped free and dived at him. His excitement ratcheted up at the wrathful look on his face. Leo got a good crack in on his jaw before forcing him over onto his plastron.

“Temper, temper,” Raph struggled to say between heavy breaths. Leo took hold of the back of his neck and forced his face against his hand, where he was smeared in the grease, dirt and sweat that had been gathering.

“I’m not hitting you because I’m mad,” Leo corrected evenly, “but because you’re fucked up enough to enjoy it.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. He scrabbled at the ground as Leo’s hand shifted from the back of his neck to grip his throat. His dick jumped at the sudden pressure, light as it was, for the moment. He winced when it scraped against the rough floor of the garage. Leo wrapped his other hand around it even as his knees slowly worked their way between his, forcing him to spread his legs.

Leo thrust inside him sharply, causing Raph to cry out in pained pleasure. They self-lubricated a little so that their penises could slide in and out of their bodies, but it wasn’t really enough to make something like this feel comfortable. But Raph hadn’t gotten himself into this situation because he was looking for a tender loving.

Leo continued to thrust into him, tightening his grip on his throat until he could barely breathe at all. Leo slapped the back of his thigh between thrusts, knowing the combined pain would only fuel his desire. Raph winced when Leo’s pace only became faster. Clearly he was determined to come after the disappointing end to the part of the encounter where Raph was in charge.

Well, disappointing for _him_ , maybe.

Leo let up on his throat for a moment to give him a chance to gulp down some air before reapplying pressure. Of course Leo was able to keep track of his needs even when he was about to blow his own load. They might drive each other insane, but it wasn’t because they hated each other.

Raph screwed his eyes shut as he felt himself reaching his peak as well. He groaned when Leo gripped the base of his cock, preventing him from reaching orgasm. He whined as he felt Leo finish inside him, some of the hot fluid trickling out of his cloaca and along his tail.

Leo released his neck, but rested on Raph’s shell for a moment as he caught his breath. Raph could barely stand being made to wait, but couldn’t do much about it since he had already learned his lesson about thrusting against the concrete floor.

Eventually Leo withdrew from him and leaned back. He tucked himself away and let Raph shakily push himself back to his knees. “Well, are you going to finish or clean up now?”

It took Raph a moment to realise what he wanted him to do. He looked down at his hands and weighed the pros and cons of getting engine grease on his dick and then having to let it slide back inside him long enough to get to the shower.

“You’re a fucking asshole.”

“And you’re not?” Leo replied, resting his hands on Raph’s thighs and leaning in to kiss him. Raph growled and bit at his bottom lip before letting the kiss dissolve into something lighter. “I’ll take care of it if you apologise.”

Raph snorted. “Forget it!” He was just about soft enough to withdraw into himself again now, anyway. It could wait.

Leo leaned into him again and ran his hand up and down his length, immediately making it stiffen again. Raph ground his teeth at him, but unlike Leo, he liked being on the receiving end of this sort of thing. “Are you sure about that?” he asked, flicking a thumb over the head of his penis every time he reached the peak of a stroke.

Raph felt himself getting close again, and couldn’t prevent himself from thrusting into Leo’s hand. But of course that was the exact moment he withdrew and stood up. “Well come on then, the others will be heading to bed soon. We should shower now to avoid disturbing them with the sound of water running through the pipes.”

Raph gave up on trying to do the sensible thing, and stroked himself where he needed it to end this. “Fuck you Leo!” he roared as he caught his come in his hand. At least the mess wasn’t too bad when he looked down.

“That was the original offer, yes,” he replied dryly. He picked up the greasy rag in his finger and thumb and dropped it in Raph’s lap.

Raph snatched it up and roughly cleaned his hands as best he could before balling it up in one of his fists. “If one of the others sees us on the way to the bathroom, I’m throwing you under the bus,” Raph threatened as he managed to stand up. Once his penis had withdrawn back into his body, he immediately moved over to the elevator, wanting to get clean _now_.

Fortunately no one was around to see them, and they managed to shut themselves in the bathroom without any of their family knowing any better. Leo had turned on the water and was waiting for it to heat up a bit more. Raph began tugging at his protective gear immediately, but Leo reached out to gently move his hands aside and do it for him. At least this way he’d avoid getting them dirty as well.

Raph winced when he had to force himself to evert while he was still in his refractory period. He soaped up his hands using the sugar scrub Don kept around for this exact purpose, and finally got rid of the grease on them before going any further. Leo took his forearm and brought the showerhead over to rinse him off.

Cleaning it off his penis proved to be a little more excruciating, and not even in a good way this time. “I always find it strange that you want me to lord it over you in bed, but can’t stand it at any other time,” Leo reflected.

Raph looked him over as he moved the spray to clean off his tail and thighs. “I wouldn’t say that’s true _all_ the time.”

Leo seemed to contemplate this. “No, I suppose it’s not.”


End file.
